


A Hatching Memory

by BeaDragonia



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaDragonia/pseuds/BeaDragonia





	A Hatching Memory

Raelyn was feeling lazy today, she stood at the edge of her weyr and watched the rain fall down onto the sands before her… it was dripping into the edge of hers and Tympth’s weyr too. Making small puddles like lakes before running down the slope outside of her weyr, she watched the drops as they fell creating little ringlets in the puddles and then overflowing it would wash out a side of the puddle and run away again, emptying the puddle leaving behind a muddy wallow.

Raelyn retreated back into the weyr, and seeing her Tympth she leaned against her, feeling the warmth from the dragon penetrate her skin. She smelled the spicy scent of her hide and smiled softly to herself. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me Tympth. The day you hatched will be forever etched in my mind and will always be the best memory I have.”

 _I do not remember that day; will you show it to me again? Tympth asked her rider_.

“Of course my dear.” Closing her eyes, Raelyn relieved the day of the hatching; each minute seemed to stop in time.

Standing on the edge of the sands to the hatching ground, the dark haired young lady watched as the others gathered, and then at a signal they all started in to the hatching grounds, the sand was warm beneath her feet, then it grew hot, she was stepping lightly and quickly as she neared the queen egg that had been set aside for the females to stand at. It was a mottled color, both white and red, mixed with earthy tans and browns.

There were eight young women standing at this hatching, and Raelyn looked at each of them in turn, trying to size them up at the last moment wanting to know her chances of getting the egg.

The egg began to rock, just slightly, and then it stopped rocking. The young women had stepped closer together as the egg began its hatching dance. They had left Raelyn alone on the sands while they all gathered together in a group. Raelyn drew a deep breath, she was not afraid, those dragons were beautiful and she wanted this one. She took a step closer to the egg as it began its dance in the sand again. Rocking harder this time, as lines appeared on the surface of the egg.

Raelyn’s heart was thudding in her chest; waiting for the first sight of the golden beauty she wished would choose only her. Then suddenly, the top of the egg exploded outwards, shattering the hold it had had on the golden dragon that lay within its confines.

The young women were still knotted together in a group, but they only drew closer together when the dragon appeared. With a mighty heave the dragon within all glistening from the shell burst fully into view, she started towards the group of young women, in fear they separated and ran screaming, away from her.

Raelyn shook her head at their foolishness. Didn’t they know that she only was looking for her lifemate, and that running would only confuse the small golden creature? Raelyn stepped closer to the golden dragon again, from behind this time as she chased the other girls around the hatching grounds. The poor pitiful creature crying out with squeals of worry and need.

Raelyn came closer to the dragon as she tripped and fell onto her nose. She had been told to not interfere with the choice of the dragon, but the poor baby had bumped her nose. She reached out to steady her hind legs onto the ground again, the dragon whirled around with eyes glowing red and whirling very fast.

 _Why did you hide from me? I am hungry, can I eat now?_

“Of course you may, as soon as you choose your partner for life little one.” Raelyn replied aloud to the dragon before her. The dragon only looked at her puzzled.

 _Why would I choose another? I am hungry, will you feed me?_

Raelyn still didn’t catch the idea; she was puzzled as to why the young dragon kept asking HER to feed it. She had been told that the dragon would tell her their name if they chose them. And this one hadn’t.

 _Oh, silly me! I’m Tympth, and I am very hungry._

Raelyn stopped still and stared at the dragon, “You… you… you chose me?

 _Of course I did you silly thing, now can we go eat?_

Raelyn laughed and led the dragon that was her dragon out into the sunshine.

 _I always like that when you do that for me Raelyn. Thank you, I wish I could remember it the way you do_.

Raelyn smiled as she laid her head against Tympth, “That’s ok my dear golden beauty. I like to remember that time. For me as well as for you.”


End file.
